Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to information systems and methods implemented by those systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for processing healthcare information.
Description of the Related Art
Healthcare information and interactions among healthcare providers are typically managed through a combination of application tools where the providers spend valuable time looking for information, reacting to micro-events, locating individuals, and selecting communicating modes and channels to communicate with other healthcare providers.
Electronic medical record (EMR) systems generally contain partial information. EMR systems are also primarily transactional, whereas outbound notifications such as Health Level Seven (HL7) messages describe specific actions. These systems do not monitor and/or determine relationships between event actions such as viewing of the medical record. In situations where data is spread across systems, providers have to review records within multiple systems to determine who is involved in the care of a patient. This combined transactional information does not capture all of the provider interactions with the patient. The provider is left to connect the dots between the available information and the individuals providing care.
Current communication systems allow for presence within applications but do not communicate that presence across applications and platforms. Tools that do span applications lack the patient and provider relationship context which drives the clinically related provider presence. This can result in providers performing the functions of a micro-event aggregator, filter, notification and decision making system.